Loyalty
by BOO2DALU
Summary: This is a story about my dragonborn Dothen Díelseacht and her journeys with her housecarl lydia. It will eventually evolve into a romance so if your interested in that keep reading. Fem dragonborn/Lydia wood elf dragon born!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first story so please be gentle also this is mainly an introduction to the story hopefully all the other chapters will be longer.**

Chapter 1

"I am to serve you my thane as your housecarl, I will protect you with my life"

Lydia said looking down at the small but surprisingly muscular wood elf.

"You do not need to follow me." Dothen stated avoiding the eyes of the tall brunette nord in front of her.

"It is my duty to serve and protect you my thane jarl balgruff has made it so and I am loyal to my jarl." She stated firmly crossing her arms and standing straighter. "Hmmmm loyalty... You may come... But do not expect conversation."

She said rushing out of the keep and down the stairs. Shortly after Lydia came running out to catch up with the small elf. "Thank you my thane!" Dothen stopped suddenly and turned her head to the side and whispered

"Dothen."

"What was that?"

"Call me Dothen it is my name." She stated starting to walk again even faster than before.

"As you wish my thane."

Dothen continued to walk slightly annoyed by the nord woman who was now going to be her housecarl. She sighed 'this is going to be one hell of an adventure.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: This one has more ccursin. If anyone is actually reading this I am open to reviews they are helpful and if you have any suggestions or request just let me know.**

Chapter 2

And so they walked. Dothen leading their duo as they made their way across skyrims landscape heading to no place in particular. Dothen's speed being slightly faster than Lydia's, making the nord woman have to jog to keep up.

"You do know that high Hrothgar is the other way, right?" Lydia exclaimed slightly annoyed by the supposed dragonborns lack of interest in the topic. All she got back was a nod as she picked up her pace even more to hopefully avoid conversation entirely. But this just infuriated Lydia even more.

"Where are we even going? Do you even know?" Not wasting a second to turn around Dothen grunted ignoring her and continuing to walk further and further away from whiterun. They continued like this for awhile, in complete silence Lydia's frustration growing with each step until she had enough and rushed forward to stop in front of Dothen, putting her hands on her shoulders.

"You are touching me." She stated softly not meeting the other woman's eyes but instead seeming to be very interested by the rubble under her feet.

"We are going the wrong way." Lydia stated firmly not releasing her grip for her shoulders.

Dothen looked up slightly but only to gaze at the hands that are currently assaulting her private space and her shoulders.

"Well do you have anything to say." She implored her to speak up shaking her slightly.

"You... You are still touching me." Dothen stated flatly staring so hard at the offending appendages that they might catch ablaze.

"Ugh you are impossible!" Lydia huffed throwing her hands in the air and walking ahead.

"No." Was all the response she got as Dothen started walking again as well.

Dothen stayed at the back of their duo letting Lydia vent her frustration on any unfortunate pebble in her path. Dothen stopped though looking up sensing something. They hadn't noticed that they got so close to the bandit camp.

"Fort greymoor..." Dothen whispered rushing forward to Lydia.

She turned around at the sound of her running. "What are you..."

She was cut of as Dothen pushed her to the ground the arrow that was meant for her embedding itself in Dothen's shoulder. "Bandits." She stated monotonously looking back at Lydia to make sure she was ok and pulling out some throwing daggers. The first one she threw went into the throat of the Archer on the rampart spewing his blood everywhere. While this was happening Lydia came to her senses and pulled out her long sword charging into the fort. Dothen followed stealthily behind watching her back and throwing well placed daggers into their enemies as they emerged. Moments later all the bandits laid dead or dying under the assault of these two murderous women. Dothen started the task of looting the corpses ignoring the steady flow of blood pouring out of her shoulder.

"You are injured sit down now." Lydia spoke sternly walking towards Dothen, pulling out bandages and poultices along the way.

"I'm fine." She stated dismissively continuing to loot the bodies for anything useful.

"You have an arrow sticking out of your shoulder, blood is running down your arm from it and I'm pretty sure it was poisoned based of the discoloration in your shoulder already so sit your ass down... My thane." Lydia reached Dothen pushing her down gently on to a nearby bedroll.

"Fine..." She begrudgingly let herself be pushed down setting the daggers she salvaged of the body down next to her.

"Good... You didn't need to do that you know I should've been paying attention I'm your housecarl not the other way around." Lydia stated, breaking off the back of the arrow and pulling the head and remaining shaft out of her shoulder.

She grunted shifting slightly at the pain."Loyalty." Dothen stated simply as if it had all the meaning in the world.

Lydia looked up confused by the statement. "What?"

"You wish to be loyal to your jarl and by doing so you are to be loyal to me so in turn I am as you say your 'sword and shield' also. Loyalty is important and it goes both ways you can't be loyal to me unless I'm loyal to you." She lifted the top of her fur armor off careful not to agitate the wound further.

"I think that's the most you have ever said to me. Thank you. But don't do it again what type of housecarl would I be if my thane died." Lydia laughed pressing a poultice soaked cloth to both sides of the wound to stop the bleeding and the poison from spreading.

"Hmmm..." She smiled at her laugh it was genuine and so very her strong but light and melodious. It was beautiful and she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her usually emotionless face.

"No more conversation than i thought it was going great... What are you smiling at?" She looked up done dressing her wounds to see her smiling face looking down upon her.

"Your laugh is beautiful..." Dothen quickly realized she said that out loud as the blush quickly spread across Lydia's face. Then her own as she looked down her face burning like a wildfire.

"Why thank you my... I mean Dothen." Lydia stated resting her hand on her thigh her blush growing a deeper shade of red by the second.

"I... I'm not wearing a shirt." Dothen stated looking back at Lydia as realization dawned upon her face.

She jumped up quickly her face a brighter red than any mountain flower and ran out the fort "I'll go get some firewood Dothen."

Dothen stared at her retreating form putting her night shirt on. 'Well... At least she learned my name.' She thought as she laid down on the bedroll slowly drifting to a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: This is mostly a fluff filler chapter the next one should be more interesting then all the blushing and fluff that happens In this one unless your Into that then here you go! Have fun!**

Chapter 3

"Dothen, I'm back!" Lydia stated as she walked back into the fort towards their make shift camp. Only to find the dragonborn snoring softly peacefully resting.

"Awww she's so cute!" Lydia giggled looking down at her sleeping face smiling.

"Did you just giggle?" Dothen replied emotionlessly her eyes never opening and a small smirk on her face.

"Why-wha- I-I thought you were asleep!" Lydia shouted her blush from earlier coming back full force her beet red face rivaling the brightness of the fire a few steps away.

"Hmmm I'm a light sleeper... And did you also just say that I was cute?" Humor and a bit of affection filled her voice this time her smirk transforming into a full blown smile.

"I thought you were asleep! And-and you were sleeping so peacefully a-and... snoring softly it was rather adorable... I mean I got firewood let me take care of the fire!" Lydia quickly started stacking the wood next to the fire, picking up two logs and placing them in the fire stoking it with a twig hurriedly.

Dothen stood up silently placing her hand on Lydia's shoulder startling her. "I... T-thank you... I also think you are cute especially when you giggle." She stated nervousness creeping into her voice. She gave her shoulder a squeeze and then let her arm fall down to her side, staring at her feet.

Lydia turned around, lifting Dothen's chin with her index finger and looking into her bright amber eyes. "Thank you Dothen, but you better not tell anyone that I giggle or I'll shave off the rest of your hair!" Dothen's hands immediately shot up to her pure white Mohawk stroking it protectively. "No! Not my Mohawk you evil fiend!" She backed up slowly her back hitting the side of the fort stopping her.

"Don't worry I won't do that, I actually kinda like your hair..." Lydia lifted her hands running then through her Mohawk. "Its quite soft..." She stated continuing to run her fingers through her hair.

"Mmmmm..." Dothen hummed, akin to purring slowly pushing herself closer into Lydia. Lydia suddenly stopped making Dothen let out a whine. "Sooooo can we start heading towards high Hrothgar tomorrow?" She slowly started running her fingers through her hair again.

"Mmm... Y-yeah whatever ya want..." She stuttered out nuzzling herself into Lydia. Lydia chuckled blushing. "Good, you are getting too into this though we should go to bed..." Dothen quickly pulled herself away when she realized what she was doing, her blush running down her neck and brightly visible through her tanned skin.

"I-I umm yes I'll take first watch goodnight!" She stated quickly picking up her daggers, bow and quiver quickly heading up to the tower of the fort.

Lydia laughed, taking a sabre cat pelt out of her pack wrapping it around herself and slipping off to sleep.


End file.
